darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight Gauntlets
} |name-page = Knight Gauntlets |name-display = Knight Gauntlets |name-image = Knight Gauntlets.png |upgrade-type = Standard |upgrade-can = True |upgrade-max = 10 |upgrade-cost = 200 |weight-class = Medium |type = Hands Armor |image = |poise = 6.0 |weight = 3.5 |durability = 400 }} The Knight Gauntlets are hands armor in Dark Souls. They are part of the Knight Set. Availability *Starting equipment for the Knight class *On a corpse in front of the Hydra in Darkroot Basin, with the rest of the Knight Set. Characteristics Knight Gauntlets have the same carry weight as Balder Gauntlets with almost identical stats. When deciding which to equip, ask yourself: "Do I want slightly higher strike, slash, and lightning defenses?" (If so, select the Balder Gauntlets.) or, "Do I prefer slightly higher thrust and bleed defenses with added poise?" (If this is your decision, Knight Gauntlets might be better.) Examples: *You may wish to equip the Balder Set against the lightning drakes in Valley of the Drakes to get large amounts of souls (and Dragon Scales) as a low-level player. *You may wish to equip the Knight Set against enemies with spears, enemies that focus on bleed damage (such as the Capra Demon and other enemies in the lower Undead Burg) and/or Boss battles. (The added poise prevents you from being interrupted when you try to attack with weapons or magic, or when you stop to use items such as your Estus Flask.) Notes *Grants 100 souls when fed to Kingseeker Frampt. Upgrades Requires 200 souls per upgrade. } | G = } | name-page = Knight Gauntlets | Name = Knight Gauntlets | Type = Standard | 17.0 | 16.1 | 19.7 | 16.7 | 7.0 | 8.0 | 4.0 | 8.0 | 5.0 | - | 18.7 | 17.8 | 21.7 | 18.3 | 7.7 | 8.8 | 4.4 | 8.0 | 5.0 | - | 20.4 | 19.4 | 23.7 | 20.0 | 8.4 | 9.6 | 4.6 | 8.0 | 5.0 | - | 22.1 | 21.0 | 25.6 | 21.7 | 9.1 | 10.4 | 5.2 | 8.0 | 5.0 | - | 24.3 | 23.1 | 28.2 | 23.8 | 10.0 | 11.4 | 5.7 | 8.4 | 5.2 | - | 26.5 | 25.2 | 30.8 | 26.0 | 10.9 | 12.5 | 6.2 | 8.8 | 5.5 | - | 28.7 | 27.3 | 33.3 | 28.2 | 11.8 | 13.5 | 6.8 | 9.2 | 5.7 | - | 31.5 | 29.9 | 36.5 | 30.8 | 12.9 | 14.8 | 7.4 | 9.6 | 6.0 | - | 34.2 | 32.5 | 39.6 | 33.5 | 14.1 | 16.1 | 8.0 | 10.0 | 6.2 | - | 36.9 | 35.0 | 42.8 | 36.2 | 15.2 | 17.4 | 8.7 | 10.4 | 6.5 | - | 41.1 | 39.1 | 47.7 | 40.3 | 16.9 | 19.4 | 9.7 | 11.2 | 7.0 | - }} pl:Rycerskie Rękawice Bojowe Category:Dark Souls: Hands Armor